


You’re The One I Needed

by delicateyou



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, haters to lovers!!, prince au!!, sungjin is an old man, sungjin is the maid, younghyun and dowoon aren’t there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateyou/pseuds/delicateyou
Summary: Jae is bad at making decisions and Wonpil so happens to be one of them...or so he thinks.





	You’re The One I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed and rlly bad BUT it’s not THAT bad so enjoy!! 😌

“You’re going to be king in a few months, so you don’t have to worry about your people right now.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. I’m hanging up.”  
Jae sighs. How can someone be so inconsiderate? At least I can help them with their resources.  
Jae is a prince and soon to be king when he comes of age in a few months, but the people hate him. His people. His parents had died overseas and he was left alone at a young age. He just wanted his people to get the most but the people had lost hope when the prince was able to comprehend what’s happening. Everyday he heard yelling outside the castle and everyday he’d call his uncle to tell him if there’s anything he could do but his uncle could care less. He’s at an advantage because no really knows how he looks like so he can just act like an innocent citizen if he wanted to.  
Suddenly, he gets an idea. It’s brilliant!, he tells himself.  
“This isn’t brilliant.” His maid Sungjin says, bothered by the fact the prince would think of such an absurd thing. When his parents died, he was left with a maid who took care of him and made sure nothing happened to him. Nonetheless, Jae treated him like family. Sungjin was his voice of reason. The person who knew if something was a stupid idea like the one Jae comes up with.  
“What do you mean? This is a wonderful idea!”  
“You want someone to come into the castle for a few months so you could show that you care for the people while you’re still not able to take the throne…” Sungjin trails off.  
“And how will that be decided?” He asks Jae.  
“Oh, I know! A duel!”  
Sungjin sighs.  
“People would kill to get in the castle. We shouldn’t even be discussing this idea! It’s dumb.”  
Sungjin scoffs. Jae looks down at the floor, obviously upset that Sungjin doesn’t agree with him but Jae just nods.  
“R-right, it’s dumb. I’ll go to bed.”  
The next day, it’s the same as usual. Jae does his usual lessons and then eats his lunch while Sungjin stands next to him in case Jae gets a little too messy. It’s quiet for a little bit but Sungjin speaks up.  
“I did your dumb idea.”  
Sungjin says. Jae chokes on his food.  
“W-what?”  
“I did your dumb idea.” He repeats.  
“O-”  
“And he’s coming here in a few minutes so get ready to meet him.”  
“Wait what? How did you decide?”  
“Well, I looked at all the people and just picked. He works at a bakery and he seemed like a sweet boy but I don’t know so that’s how I did it.”  
Jae grins.  
“Thank you Sungjin.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
The prince waits and waits for the new arrival. He paces around the door to the castle and he’s excited. He wonders how the boy looks and if he’s as nice as he looks.  
Suddenly, he hears a knock. He looks at the security guard and they open it. Jae doesn’t see him till he’s allowed. They made sure the boy doesn’t have a weapon on him or has the intentions of trying to kill him.  
The boy looks up. He’s a bit shorter than Jae and he has brown doe eyes. His face a little bit dirty from what he assumes dough and that may have just had a shift at the bakery. His hair is all over the place and his clothes. He looks like he doesn’t buy clothes that much.  
He gets closer to the prince. He grins.  
“Are you the prince?”  
Jae nods.  
“Well, you’re a really mean, ugly prince. I don’t like you!”  
He points at Jae’s face and Jae cringes. The insults of a kindergartener but what did he expect, really? A nice young boy who’s probably heard of bad things about him. His mission was to change that. Change one person to change the people’s view on him.  
“You should get cleaned up. Sungjin, can you please give this boy a bath?”  
The boy glares at him.  
“Are you saying I smell?”  
“Sir, let me give you a bath. We have nice clothes to give you. Food is also being prepared at the moment.”  
Sungjin smiles at him. He returns it. Jae scoffs which causes the boy to shoot him another glare.  
“Thank you. Also, what’s your name?”  
“Park Sungjin, sir.”  
“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you Sungjin.”  
And Sungjin leads to the bathroom. Jae looks at the boy in disgust from afar as he enters the bathroom. How can someone be so ungrateful, he thinks.  
It’s about time for lunch and Jae notices the boy now looks like a prince himself. Jae focuses on his feature that he could now tell. His defined cheekbones. His pink lips- wait what?  
Days later and Wonpil still doesn’t change his attitude. He glares at the prince and smiles at the maid. Of course, Wonpil looks at him like he despises him. Though, they have never met.  
He talks to his cousin, Younghyun about it.  
“What do you think?”  
“Just kick the guy out.”  
“Then, I’d be hated by my people.”  
Younghyun shrugs.  
“Sometimes you have to risk it, yknow?”  
Jae doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean but he nods. He’ll figure it out eventually.  
Then, Sungjin shows Wonpil more of the castle and Wonpil seems to find the the garden the most pleasant thing cause that’s where he is most of the time.  
Sungjin sits beside him and tells Wonpil a few things about the garden and Jae’s backstory which makes Wonpil a bit sad and he leaves him be.  
Finally, Wonpil approaches Jae.  
“I didn’t properly introduce myself. I’m Kim Wonpil.”  
Wonpil reaches out his hand and Jae shakes it.  
“I’m the prince.”  
“Yeah, I know dummy.”  
And Wonpil scurries away which leaves Jae in a confused state.  
During dinner, Wonpil talks to Sungjin as usual. It’s like he’s stealing everyone away. He’s even flattered the security! How can someone make such an impact on everyone but the person he’s suppose to?, he thinks but let’s the thought of it go. He couldn’t be of such impact by someone who won’t let him in or explain what’s actually happening instead of assuming things.  
“You know, I’m also right here Wonpil.”  
Jae says, which Wonpil ignores. Suddenly, Sungjin hears a ring.  
“Someone is calling. I’ll be right back.”  
Which, leaves the two alone. Wonpil picks up his food. It’s meat and he’s not really eating it. Just playing with it. Wonpil is usually not the one to waste food but Jae won’t leave him alone. How dare he.  
Then, Jae speaks up.  
“You know, you should eat. You probably don’t get much food down there.”  
Wonpil grits his teeth. Jae was tensing him up.  
“Maybe if we had a proper prince to give us what we want instead of him being so selfish.”  
He grabs his plate and gets closer to the prince sitting down on the chair. He’s not too close so Wonpil swings a cut up piece of meat at Jae. Jae gets smacked and stain is left on his face.  
Wonpil falls into a fit of giggles and whispers “it’s what you deserve for a stained prince”, holding his stomach because of how much he’s laughing. Jae grabs a bigger piece and swings right to Wonpil’s forehead. Wonpil stops laughing and stares at the prince. They both stand up simultaneously. Wonpil grabs a piece of meat and throws it at Jae which he misses because Jae is left untouched. Jae does the same thing and it slides off Wonpil’s hair.  
Then, they start throwing food at each other. Anything on the table and keeps throwing it. They both laugh at each other slipping and falling because of the liquid and food on the floor or the food that got stuck somewhere that made them look funny. Then, they hear a screech. Their activities come to a halt as they look up. It’s Sungjin.  
“This is a nightmare! Oh gosh, Jae you’re a mess! Who started this?”  
Sungjin is filled with anger and they both to each other and speak at the same time to defend themselves.  
“You know what? I don’t care who did it! Clean this mess up and take a shower. The both of you...NOW!”  
Sungjin leaves the room again. They both fall into a pit of laughter and tried to keep their composure as they clean up but they both stay silent. The two not wanting to say anything because they have too much pride. Besides, they despise each other with everything they have. After that, they’re not really fighting or insulting each other but in a peaceful presence with each other even it’s for a split second. It’s around 10 pm and Wonpil decides to wander around the palace and he sees Sungjin go into a room. It’s a ballroom with a chandelier but the lights are off and all you see is Sungjin looking out the windows. They were quite huge and it was the second floor so the moon was illuminating.  
“Wait Sungjin...you never showed this grande room and is that a piano?”  
“Oh, were you taught?”  
“Self-taught but I don’t think I’m that bad. Who plays this?”  
“Well...nobody. It’s just been there for quite a bit. Jae knows how to play the guitar.”  
Wonpil nods and he sits up on the stool. He suddenly remembers a song that he heard from his sister. It was classic piano song. Clair de Lune by Debussy. It was a classic song and it was perfect since Clair de lune meant ‘moonlight’ and the moon was especially bright that day. The moon shined on the piano which made Wonpil also shine. He began to play and Jae had entered the room, entranced by the music being played. The song had ended but Wonpil continued to play. This time he used his voice and Oh, how it accompanied the piano.  
It made Jae’s heart skip a beat when he noticed Wonpil had finished and bowed down. Wrinkles accompany his smile as his smile illuminates more than the moon does. He was going at it for hours so it made sense that he also looked tired. Jae clapped at him and Sungjin joined.  
“You’re really good at singing at playing the piano, Wonpil. Jae’s parents use to play music all the time which is why this is here.”  
Jae nodded.  
“When you leave you can have it. It’s just collecting dust here.”  
Wonpil panics.  
“U-uh, actually I’m good! I can’t really...you know what? Nevermind. I can’t take the piano but thank you for the offer.”  
“Oh, come on. I insist!”  
“No, thanks Jae. It’s fine.”  
“You should.”  
Tears fall down Wonpil’s cheeks and runs away. Jae looks at Sungjin. They both share an equally confused expression.  
“I’ll go talk to him.”  
Jae says and Sungjin nods.  
“Okay, tell me what happened tomorrow. I’m going to sleep.”  
Jae thinks of the place Wonpil would always go. The garden. He walks towards the garden, coming up with something to say but fails. He sees Wonpil sniffling from a distance and approaches him quietly. Jae wraps his shoulder around his neck and Wonpil places his head on Jae’s shoulder. They both stay quiet for a little bit, both enjoying the silent company when Wonpil finally decides to speak about what had happened.  
“You know you’re lucky…” Wonpil trails off.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I lied to Sungjin. That day when he was picking someone to take to the castle. I’m not a baker but a robber. I was angry at you because I had nothing. When I was younger, I was told of a king who died and the hope for a son to come in place to save our lost country. My mom...she loved your castle. She wanted that. She wanted a garden. A beautiful one filled with roses. Then, I find it and she’s gone. When she left, I couldn’t buy anything. I didn’t have support from anyone and I tried to make a living but that didn’t work out either so I started to steal food, clothes, and money. It kept me alive and I don’t deserve to be here. You’re actually quite nice but you’re not doing anything for our country. Our home.”  
Wonpil stands up in front of Jae. Then, looks at the flowers.  
“My uncle says I can’t do anything till I come of age. He doesn’t know what’s happening here and could care less and I try, I really do but my uncle is the person who controls my decision till I do become of age to rule the kingdom. Our country. If I had known sooner that it was like this I would have not been so arrogant. I’m sorry about everything that has happened to you. I was born into wealth and you were probably struggling to do yourself good and you lost your parents on top of that.” Jae sympathized.  
“Can you help us now? Please?”  
“I can try my best, Pil.”  
The nickname slips out of Jae’s mouth and Wonpil more tears. Jae hugs him.  
“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m really bad, aren’t I? I-”  
“N-no, I-I just...m-my mom use to call me that. I miss her.”  
“I’m sure you do. It’s okay.”  
The next day, it’s not any different. They’re quiet, both stealing glances. Well, Jae was. He was looking out for Wonpil and wanted to give him space. Though, Wonpil was very vibrant and didn’t need space. In fact, he was getting all over Jae’s but he didn’t mind. It was something he got use to.  
“Hey Jae, why don’t we talk to people about your situation?” Wonpil suggests. Jae shakes his head. Wonpil pouts.  
“Aww, Please? I’m sure everyone will stop hating you if you tell them truth. I know your story now and I like you!”  
Jae pretend the words “I like you” didn’t make his heart skip a beat. Recently, this feeling had been coming up because of Wonpil. Where he feels that his knees are weak and he feels like trembling. Where his eyes roam around but can only focus on Wonpil. Where his mind is full of the boy happy, vibrant, giggly self and he just wished he could stop feeling this way. He knew it was something but he wasn’t sure what made him feel this way. Sungjin seemed to notice to because he always would ask “Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself.”  
He decided to talk to Sungjin anyway. Wonpil went out the garden so it was just the two of them.  
“Hey Sungjin…”  
“Yes?”  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”  
“I don’t know either! Lately, I’ve been feeling this way so much. Like, when Wonpil said “I like you” the other day. It played over and over in my mind. When he smiles, it makes my heart thump. It’s so weird!” Jae complains.  
“You sound like a third grader barely finding out what liking someone feels.”  
“What’s a th-”  
“Nevermind that. You obviously like Wonpil. Gosh, what a cliche that you fall for him out of all people.”  
Jae gasps.  
“Don’t act surprised...I thought you knew but I think your uncle has set you up with a princess from America. You’re originally from America?”  
Jae nods.  
“I’m not going to be with some overseas girl. If I like Wonpil, shouldn’t I react? Say something about it?”  
“I mean...yeah, you should Jae. Do that.”  
Sungjin pats Jae on the back and Jae leaves to find Wonpil.  
“Hey Wonpil!” Jae calls out to him. There’s silence. Where is he?, Jae thinks.  
“Wonpil!” No answer. He begins to worry. He knows he shouldn’t get paranoid but he can’t help but to think the worst. Plea-  
“Boo!”  
Wonpil jumps out from the bushes and twirls Jae around which causes him to fall. THUMP!  
They’re both on the ground and Jae is on top of Wonpil. Wonpil is laughing at what he just did and Jae’s face is flushed. Oh gosh, I really do like him. Wonpil stops laughing and stares at Jae. It becomes silenced and Jae fake coughs.  
“U-uh, let me help you up.”  
He brushes his knees and helps Wonpil up and he’s closer than before.  
“Oh, Prince Jae. You saved me!” Wonpil teases and grins but it makes Jae’s heart swell.  
How could despise someone so much in their beginning of a friendship but turns out to be his first crush? Strange.  
“Jae!” he hears from a distance. It’s his uncle, Younghyun, and a girl. He sure hopes that’s not the girl he’s being set up with. Wonpil quickly pulls away and scurries behind Jae. They walk towards them since there’s an entrance in the garden.  
“It’s just my uncle.” Jae sighs.  
“What-”  
“Oh Jae, you’ve grown so much since I’ve seen you.”  
“U-uh hello...I’m Kim Wonpil.” he bows down but immediately stands back up.  
“No need to bow. You’re the one Jae’s using to get the people to love him.”  
Wonpil frowns.  
“By the way, meet your girlfriend, Ava. She’s the daughter of the President in America.”  
“Nice to meet you Jae!” she giggles. Jae forces a smile.  
“I-I’ll just go…” Wonpil whispers and runs out of the garden. He goes into the castle and runs towards the main entrance.  
“Where are you going, Wonpil?”  
“Sungin, I don't belong here. I never did. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything bad about the prince. Jae has duties and I don’t. I’ll get in the way.”  
“Ja-” Wonpil interrupts him.  
“May I have someone drive me back?”  
Sungjin nods. Can’t force him to stay. The security of the front door opens the door and Wonpil mumbles a “thank you” and walks out. Sungjin sighs and walks towards the garden.  
“We should have a ball!” Jae’s uncle announces which makes the girl squeals and wrap her arms around Jae.  
“Please?” she looks at him with pleading eyes. He hates it.  
“A ball won’t be necessary. How about a birthday? Our little prince is coming of age.” Sungjin says, beside Jae. He looks at the situation and sees the girl. He scoffs.  
“Can you please get off of Jae? Poor boy has had a long.” Jae looks up at him and gives him a look that says “thank you”.  
“Where’s Wonpil?” he whispers to Sungjin.  
“He left.”  
“What?!” Jae is confused.  
“He said he didn’t belong here and you had duties as a prince. I didn’t want to force him to stay so he left.”  
“I want him to come back!”  
“Now, he’s just a minority and he really doesn’t matter.” his uncle tells Jae.  
“You think nothing matters! I’m going to find Wonpil.”  
Jae walks out the entrance and tells everyone not to follow him. He walks into town and sees things he’s never seen. People who have no meat in their bones. People living in streets and asking money to those that are walking by. The town looks dark and old. What happened? He notices an old woman and decides to ask her about Wonpil.  
“Wonpil? Who am I speaking to?”  
“Uh, his friend.”  
The old woman squints to try to see Jae but fails. She sighs.  
“I can’t see anymore but Wonpil did tell me to not tell anyone about where he was going.”  
She says.  
“Ma’am, I’m just trying to explain myself to him. Please tell me where he is.” he says, pleading for Wonpil’s destination.  
“Alright, young man. He’s at a bar near the bright yellow house. In fact, the house is right next to it. Do you see it over there? I know it’s not very far and will take you a few minutes but be careful. People might want to steal your clothes. You remind me of our king.”  
Jae smiles.  
“Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to be careful.”  
He walks off to the yellow house and looks at his surroundings to make sure no ones behind and luckily, there’s nobody. There’s a bright light right next to the yellow house and it’s says “Sun Down”. This must be it, he concludes. He walks in and sees someone playing on the piano. He’s the only one besides some bartenders. It’s Wonpil. Just as Jae tries to approach him, Wonpil starts to play. He steps back a little. Wonpil plays Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Another classic song but nonetheless, he’s playing it quite well and Jae doesn’t want to interrupt him because he looks so immersed in playing. The bartender's look up at him and have small smiles on their faces. Like before, he’s glowing. This time without the actual spotlight but instead just playing and giving it his all even if it’s just to a few people. He didn’t seem to care for audience. Wonpil finishes the song and this time he doesn’t stand up and bow. He’s trying to play another song.  
“Wonpil!” Jae yells to Wonpil. Wonpil looks at him with confusion.  
“What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be up there.” He points his finger in the air to emphasize that he means the castle. Jae nods and walks closer to Wonpil.  
“Why would you leave and not say goodbye?” Jae walks closer to Wonpil. Wonpil steps back.  
“I-I don’t belong back there Jae. You have to do what you got to do and y-you said that you’ll find a way to help us and that’s all I wanted. For the kids to start playing and the birds to chirp outside. I don’t have to be in the castle to see that happen.”  
“You know, you’re the dummy now.” Jae says.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know I can fix our country but you’re the one who came up with all this. Of course, after this you’ll come live with us since you’re like family now.”  
Just as Wonpil opens his mouth, Jae continues.  
“I don’t want you to say that you don’t belong there or any of that. I’m right here. Obviously, I want you to come back. Plus, you had the idea of doing this.”  
“Of course, my uncle is horrible.”  
Wonpil gathers everyone to the center of the town and asks an reporter to get what the prince is about to say.  
“Um, thank you for coming. You may not know but I’m the prince.”  
The crowds enrages. Everyone starts throwing things at him and get weapons out.  
“Please! Listen to what he says.”  
Wonpil pleads and the crowd quiets down. Jae thanks him. Wonpil nods and whispers “you got this!”.  
“Okay…” Jae takes a deep breath. “I know you’re probably very mad at me. I’m not very capable of what I can do to the kingdom till I come of age. As you know, my father died at a young age so my uncle decided to give me orders on what to do before I became king. He didn’t let me give you supplies or help you in any sort of way. He’s cruel and my birthday is tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I give back all those years to you. Please, wait. I have to sort some things out. Thank you for listening and also thank Wonpil more. He’s helped realize that I should stand up for myself.”  
The crowd cheers. They don’t seem to hate him anymore. The people finally understood. Jae looks at Wonpil. He smiles and hugs him.  
“You did it!!”  
Jae smiles.  
“Thanks to you.”  
“You had more contribution.”  
“But you driven me to do it.”  
The people all walked home or to where they were anyway. The country was to be restored and the people gave Wonpil so much praise for helping Jae. That night, they had a big celebration.  
“Come with me to the castle.”  
Wonpil nods and they walk together. Once they arrive, they come to see Jae’s uncle at the front of the castle.  
“What did you just do?” he was furious. Jae shrugged.  
“What you never did. Uncle, tomorrow I come of age to rule the kingdom. You can’t stop me and I’ve decided to tell the people what you’ve been telling me all those years ago. That I couldn’t give to the people but now I can so...you can leave. Go back.”  
Jae orders.  
“You can’t-”  
“Actually I can. Security, please take my uncle away.”  
Two of the security guards hold Jae’s uncle and begins to drag him away.  
“Is it because of that boy?” he yells from afar but Jae doesn’t answer. Instead, he turns to Wonpil.  
“Well, maybe you didn’t expect this to happen but uh…”  
“I like you.”  
“W-what?” Jae almost chokes.  
“You were kind of taking forever to say it so I’ve decided to.” Wonpil smiles.  
“Well, I am very obvious.”  
“Actually, you’re very loud. I heard the conversation you had with Sungjin.” Wonpil laughs. Jae facepalms.  
“I should’ve known.”  
“Well, aren’t we going to kiss or something?”  
Jae laughs but closes his eyes and leans forward. He presses his lips on Wonpil’s. It’s a soft and short kiss but they both cherish it as their first.  
The next day, Jae comes of age and the land is restored. The people come to love the new king and everyone is happy and full of wealth. It’s something Wonpil had hoped for and something Jae had wanted for the longest. They grow old and live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, you enjoyed this story. it’s was kinda long so hopefully you didn’t get bored LOL thanks for reading


End file.
